Secret Santas
by Darcey Nokomis
Summary: slash d/h eventually..the title explains the basis of the story, but there are some hidden mysteries to the Secret Santas...Christmas induced. More Drama coming into the story now too.
1. Only the Beginning

Warning and notes: This is a slash fic, meaning this may contain offensive material/male/male relationships. If this bothers you please don't read this and don't complain to me.it's not my fault you clicked the link of a slash fic. -^^-;;;  
  
Thanks: Voices in my head for finally getting me to write down one of the stories in my head as well as my good friends Tara, Jill, and Chris for secretly inspiring me to start writing fan fictions as well as Lunadeath who doesn't know it yet but made me want to write too!  
  
Plot: This is a slash fic with my attempt at humor as well as sap and lemon and lime. It won't have too much plot, but enough to keep you entertained.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and more ?!?!  
  
Rating: R.NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that's all J.K Rowlings and her publishers (or as the extremely crazy teachers at the school my friends attend call her, The Evil Rowlings Woman). I wish I did but I'm glad she shares them  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was Christmas at Hogwarts again and as a 7th year, Harry was awfully excited to be half way through his last year. He'd miss it of course but who knows, maybe he'd come back and teach. However at that moment Harry wasn't the least bit concerned with future plans he was enthralled by the tiny notice in the Great Hall:  
  
~~ SECRET SANTAS~~ Any Hogwarts student who wishes to participate in the act of Secret Santas please print their name on the list below. Further rules and instructions will be given at the end of the week. Be sure to sign up by Wednesday. -Professor McGonagal  
  
"Hmm." thought Harry, "this could prove to be interesting" and without another word he signed his name on the list. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of icy blue eyes were following his every move as he left the deserted Great Hall. "Well Potter we'll just see how interesting this can get."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Harry, I take it you've heard all about the Secret Santas. Hermoine has gone to sign her and I up. I do hope I get to be her Secret Santa Harry.but shhh I don't want her to know, ok mate?" Ron was blushing hard enough to match his bright red hair.  
  
"Oh.of course." Harry's thoughts were preoccupied with a strange dream he had last night about being a certain blonde and blue-eyed Slytherin's Secret Santa.  
  
**** Draco eyed the large gift in bemusement and a small amount of astonishment (but he was a Malfoy, of course he deserved a present this big but still) "This is from my Secret Santa? Well who the hell would send me such an enormous present?"  
  
Draco pulled the card off of the box and read silently "I wanted to deliver my present personally, but this seemed much more appropriate to my true intentions." Slowly he pulled at the bow on top of the box and each side fell away leaving the most gorgeous and unexpected sight Draco had ever seen. "H-HH-Harry?!" Harry only smiled slyly, a rosy tint to his cheeks, as he stood wrapped in only gold and silver ribbon, which laced about his body. "Merry Christmas Malfoy!" Although nothing could be seen, the evidence was there to say that Harry was definitely enjoying Draco's reaction to his Secret Santa gift.  
  
HARRY!  
  
****  
  
"What?!.Oh sorry 'Moine just got lost in thought for a moment" Ron and Hermoine glanced at each other across the table quite puzzled by Harry's glazed expression.  
  
"Mmm.anyway looks like everyone is all signed up for Secret Santas. I even saw Malfoy's name up there!"  
  
"Bloody Malfoy.just because he thinks everyone adores him doesn't mean he'll get a good Secret Santa. Why if I could rig it I'd send him a damned ferret!" Harry looked away trying to hide the excitement in his eyes that Dra.err Malfoy was participating. Hermoine fought back a giggle though she was glaring at Ron for his outburst.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS. I have posted the remaining amount of rules concerning Secret Santas and all who signed up will receive an owl tomorrow morning at breakfast notifying who's Secret Santa you are." With that Professor McGonagal left the students to their dinners.  
  
"I wonder whose Secret Santa I'll be," squealed Hermoine.  
  
Harry just stared down at his plate pushing his remaining food about as he dreamed about his secret wish for a Secret Santa.  
  
At the Slytherin table Malfoy had caught Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood's conversation. He had also happened to see the grin that erupted on Harry's face when his name was mentioned on the list. "Well.well Harry, Christmas may not be so bad this year after all." Draco then exited the Great Hall with a malicious grin and a nice plan to finally get what had been on his Christmas list for the past couple school years.  
  
~~~~ That night Harry had the same dream as before except that this time he switched places with Draco who was his Secret Santa as well as gift. *Thank the gods I put a silencing charm about my bed* He was growing harder by the minute at the thoughts of unwrapping that sweet pale body that was slightly muscular from his intense Quidditch training. BEEP BEEP BEEP! " mnhfkin..alramclockdmmn.." Harry crawled out of bed cursing the day for ruining his erotic dream. To bad for Harry that it wasn't the first awakening he would have today.  
  
In a similar position down in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was having luscious illusions of the Boy-Who-Lived and how he would taste covered in flavored peppermint oil with a Christmas bow covering only his.RING RING! Draco jumped up violently and slammed his old bell alarm clock into the wall. "For Merlin's sake can't a wizard at least finish his dreams. especially those kind of dreams?" He was tempted to fall right back to sleep and see just what was under that bow when he remembered his plan and how much he wanted to see a certain Gryffindor's reaction.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You seem terribly groggy this morning. Didn't you sleep well? Was it that dream again?" "Ron, leave Harry alone. He doesn't need your twenty questions the morning" Hermoine enforced to Ron. "Besides the day is bound to get better, we find out who's Secret Santa we are!"  
  
Just then the sound of wings began to echo in the Great Hall as owls descended on everyone in the school, even the teachers who had decided to partake in their own Christmas fun.  
  
Ron got just what he wanted as he opened the small parcel to reveal Hermoine. A secretive smile spread across her lips when Hermoine got her desire to be Ron's.  
  
"Aren't you going to open yours Harry? Come on, I know you can't tell us but you must want to know" beamed Ron, overjoyed at being 'Mione's Secret Santa.  
  
Harry slowly opened the small paper box and grew wide-eyed when he read the name inside. His breath was caught in his throat as he read the name to be sure it was real. In tiny curved letters read the name "Draco Malfoy." 


	2. Complications

Warning and notes: This is a slash fic, meaning this may contain offensive material/male/male relationships. If this bothers you please don't read this and don't complain to me.it's not my fault you clicked the link of a slash fic. -^^-;;;  
  
Thanks: To all the reviews I received. You guys are the greatest, I feel a lot better about continuing this fic. And thanks for the ferret input.I may just have to use that idea with my own little twist Shinigami.  
  
Plot: This is a slash fic with my attempt at humor as well as sap and lemon and lime. I decided on making a bit more of a plot though the basis is a romance/smut fic. More about the teachers soon!  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and more maybe ?!?!  
  
Rating: R.NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that's all J.K Rowlings and her publishers. I wish I did but I'm glad she shares them  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared down at the note, a warm blush rising to tint his cheeks as he finally managed to close his mouth. * I really did get him but what now?!*  
  
"Harry, are you alright, don't tell me you got someone like Pansy, or something?"  
  
"Oh no, no Ron I'm just surprised at who I got th-that's all." Staring down at his breakfast, his emerald eyes a swirl of happiness, nervousness, and a slightly evil gleam from the thoughts in the dark corner of his mind.  
  
"Students, now that you have all received your Secret Santa's I will finish completely with the rules. This Friday night all 7th years will be aloud an outing to Hogsmeade though you must be back at 2 am. As for our 1st through 4th years, you will go Saturday morning and 5th and 6th in the afternoon. This will be your one and only chance to get your presents. As for when you have the chance to reveal the secret, we will be having our annual Christmas Ball on the 21st and all that day you may do it when you wish, but your groupings or dates for the ball will be your Secret Santa." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that as Professor McGonagal sat down to finish her breakfast.  
  
"That's an intriguing twist to the Secret Santa idea. I better go to the library to catch up if we're going out Friday. See you two in class."  
  
"I'm going as well Harry. I need to settle some things for Friday night. I'll see you in Herbology!"  
  
Harry was still in shock at his luck of having Draco Malfoy as his Christmas date but he couldn't hide the slight fear that crept up at the possibilities either. "Damn it." He glanced back at the Slytherin table as he left the Great Hall and had to suppress a shiver. Irresistible icy blue- gray eyes were staring right at him and seemed to see everything. Harry rushed out of the Hall afraid what he might say or do if he stared back at that face any longer.  
  
That face was equally astonished, but not because he had gotten Harry Potter, because of all those emotions he caught in Potter's usually masked face. His usual smirk seemed to have disappeared and Draco sat there thinking over his "rival's" face. Everyone around him noticed he wanted to be left alone and none would dare disturb Draco's thoughts. Still thinking things over, he swept out of the Great Hall with his normal grace and began making slight changes to his already formulated plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Harry and Draco seemed to just float through the day with equally complicated and similar thoughts running through their heads. In potions they let out a sigh of relief when for once they weren't paired together. Snape seemed to be in an awfully cheery mood from his usual self and seemed to recognize some of the tension between many of the students. For once no points were taken from either house, and everyone with the usual exception of Longbottom, got their potion with ease.  
  
Dinner that night was a bustle of smiles, secrets, and anticipation for this weekend. Harry wasn't in the mood for all the cheer and decided to go out to the Quidditch fields for a night ride and hopefully get a chance to clear his mind. Thankfully no one noticed his absence but he had failed to notice Draco's as well.  
  
"Oh god." Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the Quidditch field from the shadows. Fragments of pale skin and luminous blonde hair flashed in the moonlight.  
  
His rival flew about with such skill that he had never gotten to fully admire. Harry stayed back in the shadows watching his obsession artfully dance above him.  
  
Draco was too preoccupied to notice those sparkling green eyes entranced by him. He had planned to overtake Harry.*damn it* Potter with expertise and force to sweep him right off his feet, but after seeing those intense eyes so unguarded staring at him like that, he wasn't so sure. Why had the feeling of longing and such helplessness filled him when he saw that fear? What did that fear mean in his rival's eyes? "I was so sure he had wanted me but.hell I'm not supposed to melt before the boy-who lived." The Slytherin was lost in a new hopelessly romantic side of himself. He began to fly down realizing his tension could not be lost so easily.  
  
Harry on the other hand hadn't heard a word. He quickly dashed back to his room more confused with himself no than ever before. How could his rival cause such aching in his chest and bring him to this awful state? Somehow Harry knew that if he fell asleep, his dreams would only haunt him more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both boys stayed up the rest of the night at their windows, thinking of each other and what to do about their predicaments. Thursday morning Harry's roommates found him dozing against the windowsill. Malfoy had eventually climbed into bed. Malfoy went down to breakfast late and Harry stayed into until after first class with a pounding headache.  
  
Neither was prepared for potions that day or what would happen Friday night. Draco was finally formulating the rest of his plan to fit his new intentions. Harry carefully guarded himself and though was still a bit shaken, had decided to go through with those thoughts from the corner of his mind.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
Sorry it was so short and a quick bit of info on how the secret santa thing is working. Ron and Hermoine actually got each other on accident (you'll find out all the tiny bits of how2 later) and Draco is the only one who knows who his secret santa is (you'll find out why LATER!) I hope that clears up any further confusion. 


	3. Masquerade

Warning and notes: This is a slash fic, meaning this may contain offensive material/male/male relationships. If this bothers you please don't read this and don't complain to me.it's not my fault you clicked the link of a slash fic. -^^-;;;  
  
Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. I have been trying to decide where to go and sorry my muses, it's going to be a plotted fic and not just smut. *penguin muses run around grabbing more coffee for the long writing ahead* It might end up with a bit more drama then was planned but it's a romance so it won't end badly.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and more maybe (teachers.) ?!?!  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that's all J.K Rowlings and her publishers but maybe I can borrow them for Christmas, please, PLEASE?  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~  
  
Potions, unfortunately was not as easy going as the past few days. Though Snape still had a lighter air about him, he was pack to his usual pairings (but Snape didn't know of the kind of torture that would ensue based on one particular pairing). "Crab and hmm Weasley, Granger and Goyle, mm and let's see"  
  
"But," The professor's cold eyes gleamed at Ron who quickly and quietly shuffled to his new seat.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy and.Mr. Potter"  
  
No one in his or her aggravation showed any knowledge of noticing Harry's sharp intake of breath or Draco's slightly shocked and nervous expression. Both quickly masked themselves but Harry was inwardly shaken once again.  
  
"Today you will be brewing a potion for two. This potion will let loose all your secrets right upon your face, but there are certain consequences and downs to it. To see the emotions upon someone else, you must also drink the potion. Unfortunately this in turn allows the victim to view your guarded emotions. Only the drinkers of the potion can view one another. To all of you the two in question would look exactly as they were before they drank. There is no counter potion and the viewing lasts for three whole days."  
  
The curl of Snape's lip after his last sentence proved to the class that the group who misbehaved the most would have to drink up.  
  
The lesson began and soon the students were busy cutting and mixing their ingredients. Draco of course made sure everything was perfect, perfect until his hand brushed Harry's when adding the final ingredients. Neither expected the others soft gasp or barely visible shudder and everything fell from there. Draco knocked over his thankfully almost empty ink barrel while Harry smashed an empty vile. Both froze in horror as Professor Snape swooped down upon them.  
  
"MR POTTER, MR MALFOY, what in going on?" Both dared not move as Snape quickly flicked his wand to clean up the mess. A noise in front of them caught their attention as their potion came to its final bubble before condensing into two tiny pills. A malicious look stared down at the boys.  
  
"Well, it seems you finished your potion perfectly before you disrupted my class. You deserve no points for your perfection though. Instead you both are rewarded with the testing." With another flick of his wand, Snape produced two glasses of water. "Go on Potter, Malfoy, drink up."  
  
Knowing there was no use resisting, they both drank down the pills that seemed to explode with in them. Both watched each other's face as their facades were almost visibly torn aside. On the outside their faces only changed from nervousness to complete shock, the rest was guarded as if nothing was wrong. On the inside though:  
  
~~Draco's POV~~  
  
His face broke into a million emotions, first like glass then flowing in and out every changing like the tide. I saw everything as if it flowed from the least guarded to the most. First loneliness, shock, frustration, anger, fear, pain, and then it settled on longing and oh gods, love. But for what or whom? I felt like I would burst from everything crowding too tightly in my head and the fear of what he was seeing.  
  
~~Harry's POV~~  
  
I saw it all, that porcelain before me cracked, and fell. As all the masks crumbles away I glimpsed calm, aggravation, hatred, hurt, suffering, aching, fear, passion, and love. I couldn't understand at that moment what they all meant, all I knew was that they grasped in my mind for me to fathom later. I felt like I was falling before I blinked and was suddenly turned away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco fell to the floor on his knees, grasping his head in his hands. Harry was stilled, leaning against a desk as the world spun before him.  
  
" The consequence class, besides three days of knowledge, is the inability to look away after so long. I would suggest sunglasses to you both, but the halls are too dark. I believe this will teach you both to be more careful and remember not to look directly at each other in the next two and a half days."  
  
Both were sent to Madame Pomfrey to stay in the hospital wing until dinner. Malfoy ended up with such a pounding headache lunch was up before it came down. Harry suffered from fits of hot and cold flashes and no one but Snape knew that this reaction was a rare occurrence.  
  
~~TBC, SOON~~  
  
Ok, I know its really short but I liked the ending right here. I promise I'll post the next chapter before Christmas and by Chapter 5 or 6 most of your secretly desired questions should be answered. Hope your enjoying and Happy Holidays. *penguins drink up some big cups of hot choclate as a reward for their work* *smiles at the penguin muses* 


	4. Mirror Image

Warning and notes: Slash fic, which everyone should know by now, if you have a problem, bug off you're already on chapter four.  
  
I bow down to all my faithful readers with waves of apologies for taking so long. For a while there the penguins went into hiding and wouldn't write the story which I swore would come out a lot easier but finally it is and again my I am sorry my excuses are but that of a poor writer. Plus I've been sick and a drugged mind can't write anything, trust me I tried and it was scary.  
  
By the way, my muses have won the revolt and this story now will have a plot if you couldn't already tell AND there's going to be some angsty drama. I tried to keep it smutty and slightly humorous but no, I had to make it more. I hope it doesn't change your mind about the story and again my humblest apologies for the wait.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and maybe more  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that's all J.K Rowlings and her publishers but I do steal them for some crazy fun in my head once in a while  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall was bustling with excitement for the upcoming outing to Hogsmeade on Friday as well as the prospect of Secret Santas. Amongst the older kids there were some whispers of the strange occurrence in potions but that was soon discarded for the plans of the weekend. Harry walked into the Hall slightly pale but doing his best not to think about anything. He didn't want to be there but he'd rather suffer chatter than his friends endless worrying if he didn't return.  
  
Hermoine noticed his awkwardness and decided it best not to say anything though her brain had been racking since Snape's class on why there was such an extreme reaction. Settling her thoughts for later looking into she immediately steered the conversation away from potions before Ron could bring anything up.  
  
"Oh good, your back from Pomfrey's I'm so glad. I wanted to know what your plans were for Friday night."  
  
Ron being Ron didn't quite understand 'Mione's tactic and was on the brink of talking to Harry about class. A quick glance from Hermoine bogged down his outburst and Harry, Hermoine noticed thankfully relaxed under their small talk*  
  
"Well, I was planning on going kinda early so I could get my shopping done then spend the rest of the night out on the town." Lowering his voice, "Actually I was going to sneak into Hogsmeade in the morning before everyone else is there through the secret entrance, buy my things, bring them back, and leave myself for a carefree night. I'll be back right in time to get ready for when we'll leave."  
  
"Why so secretive?" Ron blatantly asked. Harry just shook his head and said he had a big plan for his secret santa and he wanted no one to guess at his presents. Hermoine knew there had to be more but Ron nodded understandingly and Hermoine knew not to push the issue.  
  
"Oh! Well I can't wait to go shopping for mine so I can get some more ideas on what to do."  
  
They all chuckled and Harry began to tease Ron about ending up with a crappy present if he didn't get some thoughts on it real soon. In the back of his mind though Harry couldn't help but wonder when the feelings he glimpsed on Draco's face would finally arise and overwhelm his mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile still in the hospital wing Draco's head was finally subsiding its pounding. Even now when he tried to search through what he'd seen, his head began to compress until Draco swore it would explode. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco's eyes went wide as he turned to see Professor Snape standing at the door.  
  
"Good evening Professor." Curiosity and weariness hung in those three words and Snape slowly glided forward.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, it probably hadn't occurred to you, let alone could it occur to you in your current state, whether or not this reaction you and Mr. Potter had to the potion was.normal had it?"  
  
"Not exactly Professor though it did seem a tad weird." Draco tried desperately to read Snape's blank face. Even if it wasn't a normal reaction Snape would have waited to see him later wouldn't he? Draco became a little tense as he realized there was another factor to the potion that Snape hadn't believed would be a problem. "What's wrong with what happened?"  
  
Snape locked his hands together and settled in a chair beside Draco's hospital bed, his robes flying up around him as he sat. "It is something I had never for seen and am now helpless against what the potion decides to do. You see Mr. Malfoy, though you and Mr. Potter are strong wizards and that could cause the potion to react strangely, only equally intense and similar emotions would cause you both such trouble. As it currently appears, you both have been withholding some very powerful feeling inside yourselves that have now come to surface."  
  
"I don't quite understand Professor. So what if Ha-Potter and I have come into this fix we're the only ones who can see them in each other and it'll be over in two days." Draco couldn't believe he almost let the name slip but with a slight sneer to Snape, he hoped that it would be covered.  
  
Snape did ignore the almost slip but cornered it in his mind to use later. "That is where you are wrong Draco." Snape had purposely used the boy's first name to get his attention. "Though Harry and yourself are the only ones to see these emotions, now that they have surfaced, you may have to face them. The point of the potion is to draw the emotions for the enemy to see visually but not in all actuality. The catch is that if it finds intense emotions that have been hidden for a time, it cannot just draw them forward as an expression but must draw them forward entirely. To put it simply, you will now feel these intense emotions, think over them, and have to deal with them or they will show through to everyone else and not just to you and Mr. Potter. Fortunately I have spelled a mirror for you both that allows you to see the emotions on your face as well. This way you know what your enemy is seeing and hopefully can deal with it properly. I hope that the spell does not affect anything else. I must be going now." With a swish of his robe Snape left the room, first placing a small hand mirror on the table without even a glance.  
  
He watched Snape leave, not quite sure what to think. Soon his mind began to formulate everything Snape had said and what it did and could mean. His brain was traveling in every direction from good to bad about the consequences of this stupid potion and Harry. "Damn it!" Draco couldn't stop saying his first name. He finally settled to go to sleep and try to accept all that he'd been told.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry in the mean time left the Great Hall early to go up to his room. As he climbed the stairs he kept drifting back to the image of Draco's face, but Harry's head still couldn't decide what it all meant. As he walked in the room he saw a small note on his bed. He picked it up, not yet noticing the parcel beside it and began to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
In light of the circumstances between you and Mr. Malfoy, I regret to inform you that you do not know all of the consequences of the potion that is currently affecting you. It seems that the potion has found some very intense hidden emotions that it not only let your enemy see but has now brought up to let you feel. The potion is only supposed to bring the emotions to your face, you see and not actually up for you to deal with. Unfortunately due to the fact that you both are very strong wizards and you both are very good at keeping your feelings in check, the potion has done its extreme. Your present situation leaves you either to deal with the emotions that only your enemy can see or leave them boil until they erupt and everyone will see. I regret our fault at not for seeing this situation but have come up with a partial solution to help. In the parcel you will find a mirror that lets you see the emotions your enemy is seeing. I leave you to use this information and help as you like.  
  
By the handwriting he knew it was Dumbledore that had sent the package. Harry did not however wish to speak with anyone about what it meant though he knew the offer was there. Unable to stand being locked up in the castle with his thoughts, he quickly left his room before the others came back. Leaving his bed looking like he was sleeping in it with the curtains closed, Harry wandered out of the castle and down to the lake. Hidden from the glowing moon in the shadows of the trees, the thoughts of the day and the emotions tormenting him finally overflowed. Everything inside Harry welled up and soon racking sobs full of pain, love, and sorrow filled the night air and Harry's trembling body. He soon curled up in his favorite spot too tired to move and fell into dreamless sleep, his mind too busy to conjure any dreams.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inside the castle the other infected student lie tossing and turning as dreams and nightmares took over his brain. Draco woke up screaming and sweating, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Fuck.what am I going to do?" He fell back into the bed staring up at the blank ceiling and eventually drifted back into a thankfully dreamless sleep. The next morning however would not leave him dreamless when he saw yet again what he'd seen that night.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
It's sort of long, but only because it has lots of long paragraphs. I know that was supposed to explain more, but now with the plot I think it's going to be a bit of a long story. *penguin muses wave and go back to writing the next chapter, finally getting their writing priorities back on track* 


	5. Falling

Warning and notes: Slash fic, though I think the warnings a little late, you're past the worst slashy details SO FAR and look you're still here.see it's not so bad! ^^ (but just wait)  
  
Damn the plot bunnies for conversing with my little penguins and convincing me to write this with plot, though I am enjoying it but shhh! Oh, and I'm sorry if my explanation of the spell wasn't so hot, basically they can see into each other and read hidden emotions and the mirror lets them see what the other does.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and maybe more  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her fabulous works, but I'm glad I can borrow them for some fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~***************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn broke and the colors cast across the sky reflected across a moppy mess of brown hair slowly coming to glow against a pair of shining emeralds that had opened beneath its light. Stretching, slightly stiff from sleeping by the lake all night, Harry decided to sneak back in his room before anyone noticed his absence. *Thank the gods tomorrow is Friday, the last day of this cursed wreck that has become my everyday living thanks to Snape and his antics* Harry thought. He walked into his room and climbed into his warm bed without making a sound but was startled by the mirror he had forgotten about.  
  
Harry picked up the mirror slowly, not quite sure what he was going to see let alone what to expect. As he held it up to his face he gasped and dropped the mirror back onto the bed. He knew is he picked it up again he would see horror but what he had seen was bad. He saw the raw pain he'd been holding in for so long, anger, and o dear gods, his love. Harry slid the mirror under his pillow, tried to sleep, and just knew he was heading for a bad day.  
  
~~~**  
  
Both Hogwarts students came down to breakfast late, disheveled hair *not that Harry's wasn't always like that), and some dark circles under their eyes. The seventh year students that had had Snape for that very eventful day watched them wonderingly. Harry seemed to be in a daze and his breathing just a lil off, but only Draco had seen the fear and shock that lowed in his eyes. Draco on the other hand looked paler than usual and deep in thought but Harry had seen it as great worry.  
  
When Madam Hooch stood up, Draco knew what was coming but Harry didn't even notice which would prove quite harmful to him.  
  
"The Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor will still remain scheduled for this afternoon. I have been informed that there should not be any problems especially due to their seeker's little trifle. Hope to see you all rooting for your team as it is the last game before the holidays."  
  
Harry's expression went wide-eyed as his friends realized he had forgotten about the game.  
  
"What am I gonna do, I can't look at him but I'm gonna have to glance his way and how can I concentrate." etc. was heard as mumbling from Harry's mouth.  
  
At the other end of the Great Hall, Draco had his head down groaning and repeating in his head, "you couldn't have prepared anyway."  
  
~~~**  
  
The day went by quickly as if it couldn't wait for what would happen at the game. No one really knew what to expect but few were worried. The last game before the holidays always brought the school out to the fields no matter the weather. Both Harry and Draco took one last look in their spelled mirrors and trudged out onto the field with their respective teams. To them, the sound of the crowd was dull and they were numb to the excitement. They only had one goal in mind: don't look at his face or else you'll fall.  
  
The game began, Gryffindor scoring the first point, Slytherin the next. The game was very exciting, and when one scored the other would counter with a goal too. Harry and Draco avoided each other throughout, being careful never to fly directly next to or toward the other. The game was tied still when Harry spotted the snitch. He sped off after the golden blur just as Draco caught the glint. *Damnit, I'll just have to not get too close* he thought and flew after the ball as well. Unfortunately, they had been on opposite ends of the field and were flying straight to each other.  
  
The snitch seemed to know that the two seekers were not meant to look at each other and didn't care. It was like it purposely flew right in front of their faces. Draco and Harry reached out and crushed the snitch between their palms at the same time. At that exact moment they both looked up and the world did fall. The crowd was stunned at the true tie in the game, and their hush fed the silence around the two seekers. Emerald and Grey absorbed the other as every emotion but one fled from them. All the suppressed lust/love that had created so much tension since they first met fueled the look they couldn't help but give each other.  
  
And then they realized they weren't just falling for each other but were heading straight for a world of green and pain.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
EEP! What a crappy place to leave this! Don't worry nothing too bad will happen to the boys, after all they still have to go to Hogsmeade on Friday. 


	6. Mind Break

Warning and notes: Slash fic, though I think the warnings a little late, you're past the worst slashy details SO FAR and look you're still here.see it's not so bad! ^^ (but just wait)  
  
Thanks to all the great reviewers: Winged Goddess-Hope I didn't leave you hangin too long Ali, this chapter will answer you question and I promise to work on both Areli, Yes, I thought it was a good place to leave it Sailor Grape- I'm still working on what they're all gonna buy but I have my fair share of ideas and yes I think Snape does this purposely Lord R-I really think that snitches do have a mind of their own  
  
OK, terrible cliffhanger but I couldn't leave you hangin too long (actually, my penguins just wanted to spew this out now)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and maybe more  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her fabulous works, but I'm glad I can borrow them for some fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~***************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Somehow they had looked away.  
  
Their seeker instincts were still in high gear, as their palms still held the snitch between them. It seemed the snitch had created an odd bond with their hands, and still thinking on its own produced a seeker handshake. Tying the game however wasn't even on their minds.  
  
Draco found the green staring out him now was not a shade he liked. His scream echoed across the field, but by then it was too late for anyone to save them. The reality of what he was seeing finally hit him and his mind went back into dreamland.  
  
~flashback~  
  
No longer hidden behind wire and glass, two perfect emeralds sparkled before my eyes. I had finally found him, but no, NO! Why were they becoming farther away? Why had they suddenly shown fright and horror? And then I saw that he was falling away from me but there was nothing I could do. I struggled and fought but the wind held me back. Then, his body hit the ground and burst into a thousand shattered pieces of glass that flew straight at me in revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh gods, HARRY!" Draco's eyes were glazed with the memory as he fell too. Tiny red dots began to fall and rain from his skin, reliving the memory of his dream too. The potion had completely taken over Draco's mind and the dream was a reality with a slight change. He would hit the ground and shatter this time, not just Harry.  
  
"Draco . wake up, stop it, you're hurting yourself! We have to try and break some of our fall. DRACO!" Harry's screams weren't heard by the blonde and when he looked down, it was too late to save himself either.  
  
On impact, blackness became the life of the two crumpled bodies. They managed to leave the field unbroken physically, but beneath the murky surface that covered their unconsciousness was a potion at work to break their minds.  
  
~~~**  
  
"Get Mr. Malfoy wrapped in blankets, and QUICKLY! He's gone into shock, or rather he's been in shock since before consciousness. He's in quite a bit of danger if we don't fix this soon. And wipe him clean of all the blood. Oh, what could have happened to him? " Pomfrey worked quickly with the help of some of the other teachers and Draco was but to bed. "Dear gods he's got a 103 temperature! Someone put cold towels over his forehead and neck. He's already in a cold sweat and his body can't take much more trauma. Hold him down if he begins to shake, we don't need any more trouble than necessary."  
  
"Now onto you Mr. Potter. You're always in here over something aren't you?" Pomfrey questioned the unawakened form of Harry. "We'll need some ice for his bruises since he took most of the force from the fall and some stitches for the gashes on his cheek and eyebrow. We need to wrap him in blankets as well to keep him from going into Draco's state." Level headed as always, Pomfrey took care of the minor surgery on Harry while constantly checking on Draco. "Have some house elves bring my some tea to feed them. Nutrients might help a bit."  
  
The two boys were spooned some tea in their sleep and lain in a private hospital room. A sign hanging on the door read: NO Visitors, Please. Draco's fever had broken eventually but neither had woken up. Small squeaks came from each bed, their forms tossing and turning in yet another sleep filled with nightmares.  
  
"HHH!.Hahhh!" Gasping and panting came from each bed and emerald met gray in another timeless looks. Emotions mirrored, both boys had sat up in bed and woken staring at each other at the same moment. The dim light from the fading sky out the window held enough luminance to make out every detail of the room or each other.  
  
Draco stared hard at Harry, "Did you.hhhnn.have"  
  
"yes, a dream.nhhh.that we.a nightmare that we"  
  
"both dueled."  
  
"to.the death and."  
  
" lost the other?" they finished together. As they're breathing settled, they both tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
Harry finally broke down into sobs due to the shock that had never hit him until now. Draco was astonished and suddenly sprung over onto Harry's bed. He wrapped his pale arms tight around the trembling figure of his used to be rival. His body unconsciously rocked back and forth, soothing them both.  
  
"Po-Harry."  
  
That one word made Harry turn around in the embrace. As if on cue, their lips were suddenly touching and melting together, craved for the other after so long denied. It broke slowly, noses still touching, they sunk into the blankets. They cuddled against each other, tired from such a long couple days. The warmth of their bodied entangled together kept them from the horrors the night could bring, dawn breaking just as they drifted back in blackness all around.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
No cliffhanger this time, but a nice ending I think. I hope it didn't fail expectations, though I couldn't cause too much pain cuz there is still more trouble when they go out to Hogsmeade Friday night, which is tomorrow! Review please and next chapter should be up at the latest, next Tues. since I'm going away Thursday night. Sorry you might have to wait a bit but I figured this chapter might hold you over. *penguins dry their teary eyes at the sweetness they created* 


	7. Lullaby

Warning and notes: Slash fic, though I think the warnings a little late, you're past the worst details SO FAR and look you're still here.see it's not so bad! ^^ (But just wait)  
  
Rating: R (..we know its NC-17)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, eventually Ron/Hermoine and maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her fabulous works, but I'm glad I can borrow them for some fun!  
  
I also own no right to Breakfast at Tiffany's and am just using the movie for reference and not profit.  
  
~~~~~~~~***************************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's POV~~  
  
I never knew such a wonderful feeling until I woke up embraced by warmth, encircled by the arms of the one I lov-well at least I think I do. Even though I couldn't say it, my heart knew this feeling wouldn't be there if it wasn't true. And that kiss, it was enough, the kiss was a consecration for a new beginning between us. The secret santa will help to I suppose.  
  
For once I had good dreams too. Actually I don't really remember what I dreamt but I know it was sweet. His body looks like it's glowing. A voice in the back of my mind comprehends it's just the way the sun hits him, but I don't feel like meeting with reality right now. Everything about him is pale gold at this moment and then he opens his eyes and the contrast of silver makes him even more beautiful. He's all that expensive jewelry you see in fancy store windows. He's my Breakfast at Tiffany's though I don't remember much from the movie. It's early in the morning, he's definitely what I've always wanted for breakfast, he's expensive, and I still can't help but see him as a jewel. The scenes flash in my eyes from the movie, except the actors are us. I begin remembering my dream from last night, wondering why a muggle movie I watched as a child is now in my head, but I loose the image when I hear his voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning feels nice for once, like I belong, just mnnright..mnnh" Draco whispered drowsily before drifting back to sleep in the comfort of Harry's arms.  
  
** "We don't belong to each other. I wish we did though, but I don't wanna own anything until I find a place where me and things go together. Maybe I just built myself up in a cage and I just keep running into myself. Maybe I'll just get the reds. I hope not." Blinks, realizing he just quoted up the movie in his head. "What have you done to my secret sentimental side Draco?"  
  
He shifted a bit restlessly in Harry's arms as if sensing Harry's doubts though he wasn't conscious. Harry noticed and suddenly had a sweet memory of being sung to as a baby by his mother when he was discontent.  
  
"How do you being such sweet memories into my head? Since we're both a bit restless, maybe I should take the hint."  
  
"Mnn.." Draco sighed in his sleep like he could hear what Harry was suggesting and agreed.  
  
"Hahaha, ok then but I doubt my voice will sound that sweet. What should I sing though?"  
  
Again Harry had another flash from Breakfast at Tiffany's. "Of course, the lullaby."  
Harry sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He cradled Draco in his lap, staring out the window from that lonely hospital room and realized he might not be lonely anymore. He began to sing very softly, slowly remembering more of the song, his voice getting stronger but never less gentle in its tone. "M-M-Moon River, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going I'm going your way."  
  
Harry sighed closing his eyes as he continued to sing, "Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end-- waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, Moon River and me." Draco settled more into Harry's lap finally at peace after their long night. Harry sighed thinking that Draco's eyes were exactly what a moonlit river would be. Harry snuggled Draco closer in his lap, feeling warm and safe for the first time since his parent's deaths. ~~**~~  
  
Draco's POV~~ When I woke up I had remembered dreaming of a male's voice singing to me. I felt so calm, well calmer then I'd been for a while now. Too many things had built up and come so close to crashing down after the damn potion of Snape's. That voice made me feel protected, able to be vulnerable for once in my short life. The song sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Music had been a rarity in my house, including lullabies. It seemed strange to trust something so quickly but then again it was just a dream. I never opened my eyes when I first woke, but when I finally did, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was lying or rather cuddled in the arms of my secret desire. The dream flooded back and I realized it was his voice. His lullaby. His body that felt so safe. He was still humming the song softly in his sleep. He was a fallen angel. His golden hair in disarray, such a devil may care look. His eyes were so unlike an angel's, at least from what I would have imagined in a holy being. His eyes held too much to be merely an angel and they could be devilish too. I couldn't see his eyes now though. Oh, and I can't forget that no angel would wrap his arms around me. I decided not to think on that too hard. I'd had it bad enough lately as it was without thinking about my prospects after death. Too many things on my mind and with him so distracting, I couldn't help but drift back to sleep. ~*~ Both boys forgot about the worries of that afternoon and coming night. Their dreams tangled from their potion filled heads but it was all bittersweet at that moment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
** Breakfast at Tiffany's quotes (e-mail's in my profile if you wanna know about the references, oh and the "reds" are when you're suddenly afraid and you don't know why)  
  
Short and EXTREMELY overdue but I'm working on it. Being in a play among other things is keeping me too busy but I am trying my hardest to work through my writers block and give you the story. I had hoped for more but I figured I owed my readers at least something after so long. 


End file.
